PJO Meets Facebook
by Kakesu Wolf
Summary: Hi i know i know there is nothing original about the whole Facebook fanfic but i wanted to write this... all the pairings from the books and some Solangelo i hope you enjoy! rated t only cause I'm completely paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson updated his states

Hey Annabeth!

Annabeth Chase: Hey Percy

Leo Valdes: Hey don't forget meeeeee!

Nico di Angelo: shut up Leo Nyssa needs you at the forge!

Leo Valdes: 1. How do you know that 2. Why

Nico di Angelo: I'm working at the forge because I'm bored, and because the fires went out and they can't get them back on

Leo Valdes: wait your bored so you're at the forge!

Nico di Angelo: Yep

Leo Valdes: Why?

Nico di Angelo: Ummm because I can?

Jason Grace: he's hiding from Will

Percy Jackson: Ohh *waggles eyebrows*

Nico di Angelo: shut up Jackson!

Will Solace: Nico come to the infirmary right now!

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Will Solace: Yes

Nico di Angelo: No

Jason Grace: he's in his cabin

Nico di Angelo: NOOOOOO!

Will Solace: I got him thanks

Nico di Angelo: Cowards!

Everyone: R.I.P Nico

Nico di Angelo: :/

What do you think? And please don't tell me to be more original with the Facebook thing. Thanks

Angel's Out


	2. Chapter 2

Nico di Angelo had updated their stats

I hate you all  
_

Percy Jackson: aw what happened Nikki?

Nico di Angelo: Jackson!

Percy Jackson: What? You let Chuck call you that!

Nico di Angelo: He's my GODSON!

Leo Valdez: aw so we can't call you that?

Nico di Angelo: NO!

Will Solace: Why are you all bothering my patient?

Percy Jackson: But he's more than that by now right?

Nico di Angelo: shut up Jackson!

Leo Valdez: his is totally right! Just get together already!

Nico di Angelo: …

Nico di Angelo: Did you just…

Will Solace: 'totally' really?

Leo Valdez: Really _that's _what you focus on?

Nico di Angelo: Yep

Will Solace: Yep

Percy Jackson: you forgot about me…

There you go chapter two sorry I know I likely sucks but I was asked for more so here it is

Angel's Out


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson updated their status:**

No one likes me any more :(

Clarisse la Rue: aw it's OK we never did before either

Annabeth Chase: Clarisse don't be mean!

Jason Grace: yeah Perc we all love ya

Percy Jackson: ... even Nico?

Nico di Angelo: *sigh* yes Percy even me

Percy Jackson: so... am i... your type?

Nico di Angelo: Percy enough i have a boyfriend!

Percy Jackson: WHAT!

Will Solace: Yep :)

Jason Grace: ... how long?

Nico di Angelo: *gulps*

Will Solace: a few weeks now...

Jason Grace: ...

Nico di Angelo: Will... RUN!

Bianca di Angelo: wait. my little brother has a boyfriend?

Jason Grace: not for long!

Nico di Angelo: leave Will alone!

Jason Grace logged off

Nico di Angelo logged off

Bianca di Angelo logged off confused

Percy Jackson: How did it turn in to this?

Percy Jackson logged off

So anyone have ideas for more chapters?

Hope you enjoyed this I did it on my sleepover last night!

Bianca will be explained next chapter

Angel's Out!


	4. I'm sorry for following my imagination

so aparently i am braking rules stupid rules but rules so this story will not be continued on this site please go to wattpad and look for PJO Meet Facebook by Kakesu Wolf

i will see if this site allows it sorry


	5. Mass update

p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Mass update sorry if its a bit messy!/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Anabeth Chase updated their status:/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Hey I just realized how did Bianca post on Facebook?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: Dad decided to give the underworld Wi-Fi/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Zoë Nightshade: I hast enjoyed thine- how do you say?- why fiy?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Rachel Dare: umm it's Wi-Fi and why are you talking like that?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Phoebe: Typing/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Rachel Dare: whatever! Who are you two and who's this Bianca?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" Bianca di Angelo: look at my name/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Rachel Dare: … are you related to Nico?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Bianca di Angelo: I'M HIS SISTER!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Rachel Dare: oh right he doesn't talk much about you so I forgot /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Bianca di Angelo: why?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: …because your dead…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Bianca di angelo: oh right that… well anyways now we can talk whenever we want!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Will Solace: … why was I invited here?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Lee Fletcher: hey Will!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Will Solace: Lee? What's going on here?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: Hades decided to give the underworld Wi-Fi/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson: Why is no one talking about me?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: when did you get here?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson: no one likes me!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: not this again/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"What do you think? I did it in town when we were rushing around…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Hope you liked it!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Angel's Out/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Will Solace updated his status/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Why is Percy walking around camp whimpering about no one liking him?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Clariess la Rue: Prissy's finally gone insane!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: No he's just fealling a little unloved.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: Why?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: well Jason has all those shrines, I've been busy with...something, and you said he wasn't your type.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: stop bringing that up!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Bones updated their status/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Woem/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: who are you?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: Bones when did you learn how to use my computer?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: why would they use strongyour /strongcomputer?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: ...he's my cat.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: WHAT!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: relax Annie he's in the underworld /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: he'd better!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Bones: Woem?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: what does that MEAN?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: ...it's meow backwards.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: oh.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Sorry for the crappy chapter and the long wait...I did most of this when I was at the hospital... Oh right! Bones will be explained in the next chapter!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Angel's Out!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Angi Angel updated her status/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Olympus finally got WI-FI!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: who are you?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Angi Angel: guess O daughter of wisdom!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Will Solace: Angi! Is that you?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Angel Solace: you have another twin?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Will Solace: of course not! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: you... have... a twin?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Will Solace: .../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Angel Solace: we weren't allowed to tell anyone.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: .../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Will Solace: I'm sorry.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: but I'm your boyfriend.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Bones updated their status/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Woem Woem!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: hey Nico don't animals hate children of Hades (and Pluto)? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: he's one of Small Bob's siblings.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Anabeth Chase: oh ok/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Angel Solace: he's sooo cute! I mean pure fluffy!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Leo Valdez: so when do you tell us what you look like?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Angel Solace: hmmm... I'll leave you to guess!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Leo Valdez: what? Noooooo!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson updated his status/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"The world is so donkey /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: that's stupid/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Thalia Grace: beyond stupid/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Hazel Levesque: wow... that's.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: old school and stupid?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Hazel Levesque: yep/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Will Solace: why would you... so stupid/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Leo Valdez: that's just... so... ... DONKEY/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Tyson: Donkey!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Bones: Woem? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: he means donkey like dumb or stupid.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Bones: Woem...Woem!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: yep stupid/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson: it's not that stupid... and how do you know what he's saying?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: it is and I don't know how can you understand horses?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson: well.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: don't answer that!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Angel Solace: wow this was umm weird.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Okay that was a prompt I got from my mom so yeah anyway I'm going to start a new story that should be up in a few days /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Summery: girls must become healers or housewives, men must become with nobles warriors and with peasants they have the other jobs (blacksmith, baker, merchant, exe) but two twins realize if they want to do what they love most they must switch roles when they come to live in a dojo far from the place they grew up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"I hope you will enjoy it... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Angel's Out!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson updated his status /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Hey guys! You'll never guess what I just found!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Annabeth Chase: Blue cake?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson: No/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Rachel Dare: a blue hair brush?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson: no/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Tyson: Fish ponies?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson: No/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Tyson: ...Peanut butter sandwich?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson: um no/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Will Solace: Children of the sea?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson: No wait what?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: a manga it has something to do with the sea/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson: I almost want to know how you know that but.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Nico di Angelo: I made the mistake of offering to help him un-box his manga... if you didn't sound so clueless I'd suspect Nutella but well you sound normal.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson: who's ready for the big revealing? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Everyone: JUST TELL US!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bodoni MT',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang;"Percy Jackson: I have discovered...FANFICTION!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A/N: before I get lots of comments from people who know me yes Skye's rainbow hair looked like mine did and yes that's where I got the idea. Also before we begin, this chapter is dedicated to my friend PixalBro60 because he answered my questions and really he is just awesome and deserves it anyways. He is writing a HoO fanfic it only has one chapter and he is bad at updating because he has lots to do in RL so it's understandable. Anyway check him out! Now onto the story!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~~~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp updated her status/p  
p class="MsoNormal"NIKKI!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico di Angelo: yes?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Percy Jackson: Wait I thought only Chuck could call u that?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Annabeth Chase: *you/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: That's Percy?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico di Angelo: Yep/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Percy Jackson: why do you say it like that?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: go put on a jersey/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico di Angelo: XD/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Percy Jackson:?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico di Angelo: …span lang="IT"Culo/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: hush boy oh hush boy/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: don't say a word/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: throw on a jursy/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico di Angelo: no one gets hurt/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Will Solace: hush girl oh hush girl/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: just bat your eyes/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Will Solace: Play our little game/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: Play our little game/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Percy Jackson: um…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico di Angelo: it's a song Percy/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Percy Jackson: oh…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: NM/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Annabeth Chase: who are you anyways?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: Hoi! I'm Temi owner of tem shop!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Annabeth Chase: Wait what?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico di Angelo: Skye knock it off/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: but I can't stop! The world isn't pure yet!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: Because it isn't made of LOVE/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Annabeth Chase: …/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico di Angelo: ignore the rainbow head/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: Roy G Biv! Also rainbows are when god is having…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico di Angelo: SKYE!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: SORRY! NOT SORRY!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tyson: Rainbow!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Percy Jackson: what is with this talk of rainbows?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico di Angelo: her hair is dyed the colors of the rainbow/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Skye Lapp: it's not dyed you jerk!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Annabeth Chase:…okay…?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bones: Woem/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Angel's out/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
